Hallucinations
by kcismyreligion
Summary: Elena's Hallucinations make Klaus experience his own one more time. He is tortured once more and ready to kill himself. Would Caroline be able to save him before it's to late? The second chapter is about what would happen if Caroline Killed the hunter and saw the hallucinations. Two small stories about pain and love!
1. Klaus

**This is a little one shot about Klaus hallucinatioms. Elena's mental torture after killing the hunter reminded him of his own so he started hallucinating again and Caroline tries to save him before it's too late. I wanted to write this because my heart literally broke when i heard that he was suffering for so long *52 years*. Elena couldn't handle it for a day. That he still has humanity is a miracle. So this is dedicated to one of the best TV characters, KLAUS. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

It was harder to sleep today. Elena's hallucinations reminded me of that time.  
The time i was the one suffering for them. Just the thought of that period made me shiver.  
52 years, 4 months and 9 days.  
I could never forget them. It was the only phase in my life where i actually felt time. There was nowhere I could find peace. They hunted me in my dreams and it was even worse when i was awake.  
I tried to get these thoughts out of my head. I tried to lose myself and surrender to sleep but then I heard him  
''Having trouble sleeping boy?'' . I turned around immediately.  
''Who is there?'' i said but couldn't see anyone. Thank god it was just my mind playing tricks.  
''I'm right here.'' the voice said and this time when i turned i could spot him.  
''Michael.'' i said in fear. ''You are not real.''  
''Maybe but that makes it even more fun.'' he said and loked up and down in disgust like he used to.  
''I didn't kill the hunter you bastard. You are not supposed to be here.''  
''First you are the bastard Nicklaus and second i think 52 years damaged your brain enough. Now just the reminder of what you went through can bring us back.'' he told me and had the nerve to smile at me.  
''You couldn't kill me then and you can't kill me now.'' I whispered more to myself than him.  
''That's a shame boy cause your existence is one that no one will miss not even your precious Rebekah. How is it you are here a billion years and you managed to have noone to cry for your upcoming death. Must be that bastard blood. I love to pour it out of you.'' he took a step closer and grabbed by the neck.  
I froze remembering all the times he had done than when I was still human.  
''It's your fault you made me like this. But i am not afraid anymore your words can't hurt me now.'' I said while trying to breath  
A stake appeared in his hand an stake and he shoved it to my stomach .I screamed as the pain was spreading.  
''But my actions can.'' he said and drove the stake near my heart.  
I gathered all my strength and throw him at the wall on the other side of the room.  
''Nicklaus'' said a woman voice  
''Mother'' i said my voice breaking while realising that the one that Michael had disappeared only to be replaced by her.  
''It's me, son. It's me.'' she whispered soothingly like I was a little child that saw a nightmare.  
''You came to kill me again?'' I asked her.  
''I came here to set you free Nicklaus. I know you are tired. You lived too long. And you were always running. Always hiding. Always trying to find a way to protect yourself. You didn't really live son. This wasn't a life. It was a torture worse than this. And why do you need to continue this torture?. For who are you living for? What's the point'' she said and caressed my cheek.  
''There are things worth living even if they are not people. I will not give them the satisfaction to watch me die. One day my siblings and i will be as we were.'' I said and moved away from her.

''You know that could never happen. Even love in the family stops sometimes.'' she said and tried to come closer again.  
''You would know. You let Michael bit me to the ground and i never heard a gentle word, i never received a gentle touch to south my pain. You would kiss all of them goodnight and you will pass my bed in fear Michael would see that you cared for me. I was always alone.'' I said and turned my back at her.  
''No you weren't.'' said another voice.  
My mother was gone and Tatia had taken her place.  
''You had me for a while.'' she said her voice as sweet as I remembered.  
''I never had you.'' i said and the old anger started boiling in me.  
''I made you happy didn't i? I show you there was love that someone could care about you.'' she whispered smiling at me.  
''And then you showed me that this love was a lie. You went with Elijah.'' I said and even I could hear the venom in my tone.  
''It was your fault. I saw the real you. Everyone does after a while. Elijah was a good man. You are not a man Nicklaus, you are a monster. How could i love you when even your family couldn't. There is something wrong with you Nik, from the day you were born. End it and for the sake of all of us, for your sake.'' she almost shouted the last words to me.  
''No, I've been through this before. It's your fault not mine. I didn't hurt any of you.'' I said and hild my head in my hands trying to block her out.  
''But you hurt me. You killed me.'' said a voice i could never forget.  
''Henrik.'' i whispered and fell to my knees.  
Not him, anything but him. I couldn't bare this pain again.  
''Big brother, you killed me. I was counting on you, you should have protected me. It should have been you who died not me. I haven't live at all. Why didn't you saved me? I trusted you, i loved you and you betrayed me. Now you live and i am nothing but dust. I deserve to live more than you.'' he said and I knew every word was true.  
''What do you want me to do Henrik? I will do anything. I am so sorry. If i could changed it i would. I would take your place in a second.'' i said and tears fell from my eyes.  
''Find a way to die but until then...'' he said and gave me the stake Michael had before.  
I knew what he wanted. I drove the stake through my heart. I did it again and again. I murmured that i was sorry before every strike. It didn't kill me of course but that's not what he wanted. He wanted me to feel pain, to suffer.  
When i woke up, I sliced the veins in my hand to make him even more satisfied. Blood, my blood was all around me, i was covered by it. I continued inflicted pain to myself. I drove the stake to my stomach, legs, everywhere i could. I deserved it. I shouldn't have let him die. He was my responsibility.  
''Our brother was always your weak spot wasn't he?'' i looked up and saw Fin.  
''Should i be jealous?'' i heard Kol say and saw him sitting in my chair with his legs in my desk.  
I felt a pain in my back and understood that someone had staked me from behind.  
''You are lucky Kol, the more he cares about someone the more he hurts them.'' said Elijah and pulled the stake from my back.  
They were all in front of me now.  
''You left me in a box for 900 years and you didn't even mourn me. You took away from me...my only chance in happiness. You took me from Sage.'' Fin screamed at my face.  
''I cared i just didn't want to show it. If i let myself feel the pain will consume me.'' I said trying to make them leave.  
''I don't believe you Nic, you had me in that box for 100 year and you want me to simply forgive you?'' said Kol while smashing things in my room.  
''You took everything from me. Tatia, Katherine, my family. You kept me away from all of them. You are not our brother anymore Nicklaus. You haven't been our brother for a long time. Michael was right you were never part of this family. Never.'' said Elijah looking into my eyes.  
''STOP it. Shut the fuck up. Be GONE all of you. LEAVE ME ALONE.'' i screamed and they were gone. No one was here.  
I sighed and felt weak from the loss of blood. I had to feed, i had to kill. It was the only thing that could numb the pain. The only thing that turned off my feelings.  
I run outside covered in blood. I didn't care who saw me. I hide in a dark alley waiting for someone to get out of the bar so i could satisfy my hunger.  
''You always do that Nik.'' i heard her say.  
Oh, no it wasn't over.  
''You always killed in an attempt to block the hallucinations. Sometimes it worked.'' Rebekah said and looked at away for me like she was recalling old times.  
''Go ahead and say that you hate me sister. I am used to it anyway.'' I said tired of all this.  
''But i love you Nick'' she said and placed a hand in my cheek.  
''You are my brother and i would do anything for you. That's why i say this even though it hurts me. You have to let go Nick. I'll be better off without you. I know you try but in the end you only cause me pain. You hurt me all the time. I know it hurts you too when you do it but you don't stop. I lose other people's love because i stay by your side. I could have found true love by now, i could have friends, i could be with Kol, Fin, Elijah, i could have my family. You are standing in the way, Nick. Please set me free!'' she begged me in tears.  
''I...I never meant it to be this way.'' i said as i saw two men and a woman get out of the bar.  
''I know. Kill them Nick. That's what you are good at.. And then kill the person that should really die. YOU.'' she said and disappeared in the thin air.  
I didn't waste anytime.  
I compelled them to be quiet and stay were they were. I had drained the first one in a second. I was drinking from the second man when i heard another voice.  
''That's what ythe person you want me to love?'' Caroline said as she watched the scene infront of her.  
Her voice was angelic, just looking at her made me felt weak. She was casting light to the darkest depths of my soul just by standing there.  
''Why do i see you?'' i asked her loving and hating her presence at the same time.  
''Probably because you care for me.'' she said and sat beside me.  
''I don't. You are just a fascination, nothing more.'' I said trying to make her go away, trying to deny the truth to myself.  
''Well me being here says otherwise. I ask you again is this what you want me to love? A monster?'' she said and her voice not calming me anymore.  
''No, you deserve better than me. No one can love me, no one should love me.'' I assured and looked into her blue eyes.  
''And why is that?'' she asked looking serious.  
''Because i don't deserve love, i don't deserve happiness. I am beast. Always was, always will be. I can't change that no matter how hard i try.'' i said and snapped the man's head.  
''That's the spirit. Was that so hard? You finally admitted it. You finally see yourself as you truly are. But you can't stay away from me. You have tried but you always crave for more, for my light, my touch. It's like i am your addiction. So how can you save me from you?'' she said smiling...knowing already my answer.  
''I'll kill myself, i 'll find the white oak stake and drove it through my heart.'' i said looking for her approval but she was no longer beside me but above me.  
''You can't do that. Klaus come back. Klaus listen to me. I'm right here.'' she was shouting and moving her hands in the air.  
I looked at her. It was Caroline again but she was dressed differently.  
''I am not a hallucination.'' she said and moved closer.  
''But you told me to kill myself.'' i said confused by her change.  
''That's who you were seeing now? You saw me? But that wasn't me. It was a hallucination Klaus, the real me is right here.'' she said and the peace I felt when she was near returned.  
''How do you know i shave hallucinations.'' I asked her becoming suspicion.  
''Don't you remembered? You hybrids heard you scream. You were talking like someone was there. Stefan tried to help you but you screamed to leave you alone and then you run. We are all looking for you since then.'' she said and was on her knees too, standing just opposite from me in the ground.  
''Why would you look from me? Why would you care?'' I asked her and I hated how weak my voice was.  
''Because you said you were going to kill yourself.'' she stated and I noticed her breathing had become rapid.  
''That's what all of you all wish. And you will be safe from me, i won't come near you, i won't destroy you like everything else in my life.'' I said to her.  
''Have you lost your mind Klaus? Don't you remember? If you die, I die. Do you want be to die? You said there was a whole world out there waiting for me. You said you'll saw me. You promised.'' she said and all I could think of was how cute she was when she was angry.  
''I... I can't think right now.'' i said. I didn't want her to die but i had.  
''Then just feel...'' she said and placed her hands in both sides of my face and rested her forehead in mine.  
''This is real.'' she reassured me and i felt calm, safe.  
My breathing slowed and was now following the her rhythm. I felt warm were she touched me. I felt her breath on my skin. I was ready to come back when they hit me. It was all of them. My family, Tatia, her. They were all screaming in my head, reminding me the reason i had to die.  
Only one word was repeated in my mnd. Death. My death.  
''AAAAAA'' I screamed and tried to pull away from her.  
''No'' she said and did something no of us could foresee.  
She kissed me. She crushed her lips on mine in a last attempt to bring me back. The moment our lips touched every voice stopped. Everything stopped the only thing i could feel was her. Her taste as her tongue was dancing with mine. Her hands were in my hair pulling me closer, pulling me back to reality, bringing me back home. I kissed her back fiercely, my hands exploring her face.  
That was what i needed to stop them. Not killings, her. Her touch, her kiss, her words. She was the thing i would live for. She was the redemption to my sins.  
The beauty to my beast. I was less a monster around her.  
She pulled away and i let her.  
''Are you ok? Are you back?'' she asked worried  
''That kiss could bring back even the dead love'' i said and smirked ''I told you, you were a glorious kisser.''  
''Oh, for heavens sake, you are back and already want to punch you again.'' she said but a smile of relief appeared in her face.  
''Of course i am back. You still own me. We haven't had hot vampire-hybryd sex yet.'' I said just to watch her face become red from anger or want I couldn't know.  
''And we will never have. I only kissed so i could save everyone.'' she said fast and even I could sense the lie.  
''I know, sweetheart.'' I said and sighed.  
''I have to go.'' she murmured and was ready to leave when I stopped her.  
''Wait.'' i said and came in front of her.  
I clapsed one strand of her hair an put it behind her ear.  
''Thanks, i was really lost out back there.'' I said, kissed her cheek softly,lingering there for a while and run before she could react.  
My torture was over and i knew what to do if i went through it again.  
I just had to think of her.

**That's it. I hope you liked it and loved Klaus even more cause after hearing what he gone through for 52 years i did (if that's even possible). I hope Klaroline happens soon because Klaus ****needs love ****in his life. He deserves it. Please review. Can't wait to hear your opinion.**


	2. Caroline

**So this is basically what would have happened if Caroline had killed the hunter and she was the one having hallucinations. Like the one about Klaus, a kiss is always a good solution cause love is stronger than any curse. For my favorite female character ****in Tvd**** Caroline. Enjoy and review!  
**

I couldn't sleep. I had tried all i could but i couldn't get the image of the hunter's dead body out of my mind. I knew i had to kill him to protect everyone but taking any life was repulsive to me. It made my old self rise to the surface.  
I went to the bathroom to take a shower hoping it would help me clear my mind. I was looking at the mirror when i saw him. For a moment i thought i saw a glimpse of my father's in the mirror. I was Probably still in shock.  
''You are not in shock sweetheart. I am here.'' I heard his voice again coming from my bedroom.  
I run outside and saw my dad sitting on my bed.  
''Daddy. You are really here? How? Are you a ghost?'' i said and hugged him.  
He was back. My father was here with me again.  
''I'm not a ghost swettie. I'm here because you killed the hunter.'' he said coldly.  
I backed away.  
''What?'' i asked all my happiness drifting away.  
''You became a monster again Care. You disappointed me.'' he said in the voice he always used to make me feel insecure.  
''No daddy...i didn't want to, i had to. I did it to protect everyone.'' i said trying to make him understand.  
''No you did it to protect vampires, to save monsters who will kill innocent people.'' he said and took a step closer to me.  
''I'm sorry dad, don't hate me please.'' i said almost crying.  
'' I tried not to and you betrayed my trust. You know i let myself die...you should do the same. Save this world from you.'' he said grabbing my hands.  
''But i don't want to die. Not yet.'' I cried in pain by the pressure he was inflicting in my wrists.  
''And then you wonder why i choose to die than spent an eternity with you! You are what i always though you were...an abomination'' he said and throwed me to the wall.  
I got up ready to run when Katherine blocked my way.  
''Going somewhere?'' she said smiling.  
''What's happening to me? Why do i see you too?'' i said desperate and confused.  
''Oh, right you are not very bright. We are hallucinations. It's the prize you pay if you kill a hunter. You better get used to us. We would stay a long time.'' she said and catwalked through my bedroom.  
''What is it you want?'' i said trying to find a wa out of this.  
I have to find a way to stop this before i lose my mind.  
''What i always wanted with you. To threaten you, use you, terrorize you. You are an easy prey. Hiding behind that pretty face, pretending to be happy when we both know that you are full of insecurities.'' she said and laughed.  
''I'm not like that anymore. I changed.'' i said raising my voice.  
''No you didn't because that is your true self. That annoying, stupid, bitchy, little girl. You can try but that is what you'll always be and everyone know it. That's why no one takes you seriously, that's why no one really love you.'' she said trying to make me snap and she got it. ''Shut up. Shut UP!'' i screamed again and again.  
''What's going on Caroline?'' my mother said as she entered the room.  
Katherine was nowhere to be found.  
''Nothing. I'm sorry to wake you.'' i said and tried to calm down.  
''That's a shame. I hoped that you would have killed yourself already.'' she said and I looked into her cold eyes.  
This wasn't my mother.  
''Oh, no you are one of them too.'' I gasped.  
I couldn't handle this for much longer.  
''Why won't you set me free of dealing with you, of having the shame to live with a monster under my roof.'' he continued with more menace in her voice.  
''You are not real. My mother loves me.'' i remarked.  
''Yes, that's why i choose work over you. I do it to spent as little time as possibly near you. You are the reason my life is destroyed. The reason your father left, the reason i got stuck with you.'' he shouted at me.  
''But i am better now. Aren't i?'' I said barely holding my sobs.  
''Hardly you killed a man again today. When will you understand that the one that has to die is you!'' she said and disappeared.  
''She is right you know.'' said Bonnie that was now right behind me.  
''Yes she is.'' remarked Elena standing beside her.  
My breathing became rapid. My nails had scratched my palms drawing blood.  
''You know how many times i had thought of killing you. You know i hate vampires more than anything and i will have Elena. What do i need you?'' said Bonnie looking me in the eyes.  
''Yes Care, why stay? Like you said you are no one's first choice. I am. Everyone will ran to my rescue. On the other hand i cannot think of one person who will willingly risk his life for you. And you know why? Because you are not worth it, no one is gonna miss you.'' she said and smirked.  
''Let the expert talk girls.'' Damon said and they vanished into thin air.  
''Here's the deal barbie except from being stupid, shallow and useless, you are now a murderer too. Come on you wanted to die. Don't back down now! Or should I compel you again? No one seemed to mind. I mean did even one asked you if you were okay with me being around? I abused you, made you have sex with me, erased your memories, fed from you. You will think your so called friend will care about that. But they don't because even i worth more than you.'' he said and bite me hard, his fangs piercing my skin.  
I screamed and tried to push him away but I couldn't. I felt weak from the loss of blood.  
When he pulled away it was not Damon anymore but Tyler.  
''It will never end right? It will never stop.'' i said and i felt tears in my eyes.  
''No it won't'' i heard Matt say.  
''Only if you kill yourself will you get rid of us.'' Tyler said and looked at me with a burning rage in his eyes.  
''She won't do it! She is stupid. She thought i loved her but there wasn't a minute that i didn't think of Elena. We only dated so i could get over her. If Elena was available i would have left you in a second. Even as a vampire Elena worth a thousand times more than you. She hasn't killed anyone. She is purea and the same time you are a sinner. You enjoyed his death. I am sure you are happy you got an opportunity to feed, to taste blood from the source again.'' said Matt.  
''Tyler loves me. He loves me. Don't you? Please.'' i begged now.  
He was my lost hope.  
''I do.'' he said and i felt relief.  
''You are good until i found the one. Until i found the one i would spent eternity with. Oh, come on you don't expect me to be stuck with you forever? I mean the sex is great but that's it. That's what we are. I want someone with much more than a pretty face.'' he said and I lost it.  
I couldn't hold my tears and sobs now.  
''It's a lie, it's a lie'' a kept repeating but it didn't work i believed every word I had heard.  
''It's time now.'' Connor said and handed a stake to me.  
I took it hesitantly.  
''Are you ready?'' he said  
I was.  
''Yes, i knew all along that no one in this world loved me. I was always alone. I want it to stop. I want to numb the pain. I want a new start.'' i said pointing the stake to my heart.  
All was going to be over soon. I was going to find peace.  
My gaze fell to the drawing in my nightstand. Klaus's drawing.  
I smiled at the thought of him. He was a fool. He saw in me a person that didn't exist.  
I was not beautiful, Elena was. I was not strong, i was weak, useless and afraid. And i was definitely not full of light. I was vampire, i was darkness.  
I had killed and i would kill again. No one deserved to die so i could live.  
''I am a monster and i deserve to die.'' i said aloud and i was ready to end this when someone throw me to the bed and hold my hands above my head.  
The stake fell from my hands to the floor.  
Someone was on top of me as i was laying on the bed trapped. I couldn't move my hands and my legs were trapped between his.  
It was Klaus. Klaus had stopped me.  
''Don't you dare do it'' he hissed.  
He was angry. I haven't seen him like that before.  
''Get off me.'' i screamed and tried to kick him.  
''No way in hell, love.'' he said looking at me with those deep blue eyes.  
''I came back from my trip and learned that you of all people have killed the hunter. So i run.'' he said and his voice broke like he was reliving his fear that he would find me already dead.  
''How did you know?'' i asked curiously.  
''That's a long story. But let's just say that i had killed the originals hunters so i know about the hallucinations and how much you wish to die now. But i won't let you. We will stay like this forever if we need to.'' he answered and I could see he meant it.  
''If you know then you must understand. Please let me go. You can't stay like this forever.'' i said trying to escape.  
''You underestimate me. And don't worry i had informed your friends they are all looking for a way out.'' he said and smiled at me.  
I laughed.  
''You think they care? I am not Elena, they won't find anything. They are not looking hard enough. I don't matter.'' I told him and new tears formed in my eyes.  
''That's right why would they care for you?'' said Connor.  
I turned to look at him and nob.  
''NO, don't look at them. Focus on me. Don't listen to them. I am here. I am Real.'' he said and his face seemed like he was in pain as he grabbed my chin and turned my head so I could again look into his eyes.  
''How could they not care for you Caroline? How could anyone don't? You are worth so much more than you think. How many people smile every morning even when all they feel is pain? How many people stay with their friends through everything even when their lives is in danger, even if they die protecting them? How many do that and ask nothing in return? How many could show kindness to a monster like me?'' he said and his hold on my hands became tighter.  
''I will tell you who does all these things. You! You are stubborn, brave, clever and beautiful...so beautiful. You want to put a smile on everyone's face. You are a light that i can't help but follow even if it leads me to destruction. Don't give up now.'' he whispered the last words like a prayer.  
I was speechless. His words, his tone made my soul shiver. That's how he saw me. That's how i wanted to be. But the voices in my head started again.  
''Make them stop, please make them STOP.'' i shouted at him delirious from the pain.  
I wanted him to make me feel calm and content like before.  
And then he kissed me. As Klaus brushed his lips gently to mine, a flush of warmth filtered through my senses. Closing my eyes, I savored the wistful sweetness of his lips while my heart beat ponderously in my chest.  
Everything was gone and the only thing that remained was him. His lips against mine.  
He pulled away for a moment and the voices awere back.  
''Don't stop'' i cry out and he captured my lips once more.  
We continued kissing until morning, for hours, never stopping.  
If he was not touching me even for a second the voices would start again.  
I needed him so much. So we just kissed and kissed again and even when the voices stopped completely in the morning, they had probably broke the curse, we couldn't stop.  
We were trapped. And i knew this was only the beginning.  
It was the first start i needed.

**I hope you all liked it! I love them so much individually so i think they are epic together. Klaroline is endgame! Please review i would love to hear you opinions!**


End file.
